


here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Experimental Style, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Repetition, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: It goes something like this.





	here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> for trope-bingo - love triangle and 15woes - what if.
> 
> subconsciously and then consciously inspired by [_litany in which certain things are crossed out_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48158/litany-in-which-certain-things-are-crossed-out) by richard siken. the title's from that poem, too!
> 
> enjoy!

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

He wants Cameron. Cameron wants House. House wants neither of them. House doesn't care about either of them in the least. House mocks every one of his attempts at being a bit friendly, he mocks Cameron for liking the damaged 'bad boy' type she so clearly needs. 

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

He wants Cameron. Cameron wants House. House wants Cameron. They're not about to speak about it out loud, they're not, but they still share those heated glances that make Chase simply wonder when they will make out already. Maybe they have, secretly, away from everyone else. He can see House's hands on Cameron's hips, careful yet rough, House's calloused, large hands, going up her side and grabbing her chin ever so gently—

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

Cameron wants him. He wants Cameron. House wants Cameron. And he doesn't deserve her, he doesn't, so House goes on and takes her from him. It's easy, it's simple, it's the undeserving boyfriend and the fire of lying licking at their feet. All of us have heard the story of the coworkers falling for each other. All of us have heard the story of boss and employee falling for each other. But now the boss is the dragon in this stupid little fairytale, and he's stealing the princess away. Chase understands, anyhow. It's nothing less than what he deserves. House doesn't even look at him as he kisses the nape of her neck, a cruel smile on his lips, piercing blue eyes and a gaze that he could remember for the rest of his days. 

(The fairytale, of course, doesn't have the fairytale ending. There's no big kiss, no happily ever after. No, life doesn't work that way.) 

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

He wants Cameron. Cameron wants him. But the dragon is at their door, and this time he wants a little change of pace. Chase isn't as easy to steal away, but Cameron still lets go with ease. The dragon has ocean blue eyes that seem to force him to drown; the dragon kisses him without any shame, any embarrassment, even as he clings onto him like he'll disappear if he pulls away even an inch. The dragon is quiet, and the dragon is a monster. But one can't help but love their own monsters, the monsters not under the bed, but in the day to day. The monsters one talks to and thinks that perhaps he wants to be made love to by. 

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

House wants Cameron. Cameron wants House. And no one wants him. But it's okay, as long as the monster doesn't swallow him alive. As long as he learns how to swim in those eyes. No one wants him, and Chase understands. 

(He wouldn't want himself, either.) 

In Chase's head, it's something like this—

They're all okay. They're not happy-happy, no, but they're okay. Cameron doesn't want him or House, he doesn't want her or House, House doesn't want either of them. Everything is okay and there's no ache in anybody's heart. There, much better. Now your story at least has an okay ending. 

(It's not a fairytale ending yet, but we're getting there.) 

In reality, it's something like this—

Chase wants House. House wants Chase. Chase wants Cameron. Cameron wants him. She wants House. House wants her. 

House wraps his arms around Chase's midriff, lets out a happy little sigh against the nape of his neck. Chase turns around and buries his face on the crook of his neck, humming happily into it. House rubs his back. Cameron presses her torso against his back. 

House and Chase have always been of the pessimistic, fatalistic sort. They're the ones with the tragedy, the droplets of hurt that soon became a downpour. Cameron is better, Cameron is kinder about how she sees the world. 

Chase has gone through thousands of versions of how the three of them would go down in history, but this is the one he likes the most. Perhaps because it is the one that is true. 

(It's not the end, but he has the fairytale ending right there and then.) 


End file.
